1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for placing at least two rows of uniform, narrow, upright products such as stick-like containers for a chemical product, lipstick or glue, into trays. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out this method automatically.
2. Statement of Prior Art
For transport from the manufacturer to the retailer and/or for display by the retailer, narrow, elongate products such as glue sticks, lipsticks or the like are arranged in upright position in trays so that they can be individually selected and removed by customers without disturbing the remaining products. The products are also placed upright in the recesses or compartments of the trays to prevent them from rubbing together and damaging one another. Whereas the production of such products is largely automated, their placement in trays is still done by hand.